Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The present invention relates generally to customer service, and in particular to systems and methods for using the caller identification information determined during an incoming call to a mobile computing device to automatically retrieve timely information that is most likely germane to the conversation.
There are many scenarios in which a customer might call a business. For instance, a customer may call to discuss the status of an order or to ask a question about an invoice or bill. The call may be routed to a mobile representative (e.g., a salesperson) who will answer the call using his or her mobile communication device, such as a smartphone, tablet computer, or the like. Due to the increasingly high computing capability and network connectivity of such mobile communication devices, it is possible for authorized representatives to access detailed information stored maintained in remotely accessible business systems from wherever they are.
In remotely accessible business systems, like a customer relationship management (CRM) system, information may be accessed using a corresponding application or general purpose web browser executed on a mobile computing device. Using the mobile computing device, the representative may explore the customer data to obtain information to service or sell to their customers. Such on-demand mobile data access capability is increasingly more important as representatives are more frequently away from their offices and desktop computers and laptop computers.